


Forgive me

by blue_midnight_tree



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 15:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20428364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_midnight_tree/pseuds/blue_midnight_tree
Summary: Bucky finds forgiveness for himself through Steve's love





	Forgive me

Oh, my darling,  
Sometimes, I forget to breathe under the weight  
Of all the cruelty I am responsible for.  
Sometimes, I feel my lungs burning as i drown in the sorrow  
Suffocated by my unforgivable wrongs.  
Sometimes, I feel like all of hell could not burn away my sins.  
My ashes would be so much blacker than any other sinners soul,  
So different to the perfect white of yours.  
I feel like I could die here in the blackest Earth  
And surely, i deserve to,

I deserve to.

But lookin' at you  
And the way your soul light up next to me  
In your smile, in your eyes  
I think that maybe this time when I repent  
i might be forgiven.


End file.
